<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends with benefits by Archangel06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542632">Friends with benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel06/pseuds/Archangel06'>Archangel06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensiferum (Band), Finnish Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel06/pseuds/Archangel06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on tour has its own perks- such as judgement free sex with bandmates. It brings comfort and relief during the stressing time of touring, and it allows intimacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petri Lindroos/ Markus Tovoinen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends with benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No real plot, just sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in Europe, 2007</p><p> </p><p>Being on tour for months on ends had its own perks. Being able to have sex with bandmates, without having to worry about anything, was one of them. There was no judgement, and it was intimate in a strange manner. One would think that sex was the most intimate of all acts, but all of them had had occasional sex enough times to know the difference between doing it with someone random, and with someone who cared about you.</p><p>“Pete… fuck, fuck…” panted Markus, as the singer rubbed his large hand on the front of Markus’ trousers.</p><p>“Shh. Shh. I want you” whispered Petri back, fighting against the belt. How he managed to undo it with just one hand was a mystery to Markus, but he didn’t stop to think about it. He couldn’t, not with Petri’s large, warm hand wrapped around his cock. He hissed in pleasure, and jerked his hips, aching for more. He felt an intense heat spreading on his groin, it felt like a flame that was being stoked and fed with every touch.</p><p> </p><p>Petri pushed him on the bed, and quickly got rid of their trousers: Markus was too aroused and too drunk to do anything about it. A moment later, Petri was straddling him, rubbing their groins together and kissing him.</p><p>Right now, he wanted to suck Markus’ cock, and proceeded to do so with very little ceremony: he parted his knees and guided the guitarist’s hard cock between his lips. His skilful tongue rubbed on his tip, making Markus thrash on the bed, trying desperately to get more, he needed more! But Petri was merciless and was keeping his hips solidly pinned on the mattress. “Yes… moan for me, Markus… I want to hear how you like this” he growled, before starting to lick and suck his way down to his balls first, and then to his hole.</p><p>Markus didn’t care about anything, not in that moment. He didn’t remember moving his hand, but suddenly he found himself holding a fistful of Petri’s long hair. He moaned in protest when Petri stopped- he wanted more of that wet tongue around his arsehole. But what Petri said next was even better.</p><p>“Wanna fuck me, Markus?” growled the singer in his ear, taking his time to bite and lick his neck exactly how he knew Markus liked it, before going to town on his nipples. “Wanna stick your cock in my ass? I know you like it… fuck me hard, as hard as you can!”</p><p>Markus wondered, dimly, how on earth could Petri make him loose his sanity like that. Before meeting with the singer, he had never even thought about men, and now here he was, grabbing a fistful of Petri’s hair to force him to lay down, under him.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so hard” he groaned, kissing him deeply. “I’ll make you scream.”</p><p> </p><p>Condoms. He needed condoms and lube. As always, they were ready on the night stand. Feverishly, he ripped the envelope and rolled the sheet on his cock- he didn’t like them much, but he liked venereal diseases even less. He and the singer weren’t even remotely monogamous. The next bit was far more pleasant: he squeezed a huge dollop of lube on his hand, and smiled to Petri, who was following his every move with greedy eyes, propped on his elbows. He threw his head back and hissed in pleasure when Markus grabbed his cock, massaging it with both hands before slowly making his way to his hole.</p><p>“There… You like this, don’t you?” he whispered, stabbing deep and suddenly with his fingers. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Although by now he knew very well what Petri liked, he still couldn’t help but marvel: he had never met someone who was so… animalistic? when it came to sex. Especially when he was on the receiving end, Petri wanted it rougher and deeper, his kisses were bruising, and always left Markus breathless and with his head spinning for the lack of oxygen.</p><p>“Yesssssssss….” Hissed the singer, thrusting his hips against the fingers.</p><p>“You are a beast” whispered Markus, reaching deeper with his fingers and enjoying the mixture of groans and whimpers. “You are a beast and I’ll fuck you like one… on your hands and knees” he ordered, pulling out his fingers. Seeing how quickly that order was obeyed sent a surge of arousal through his body. Petri really wanted it, and he himself wasn’t inclined to wait any longer than the time necessary to slather an excessive amount of lube on his cock. He pressed himself inside Petri with a long groan of pleasure.</p><p>“God… tight…” he moaned, as Petri let his face drop on the pillow, trying to suffocate the high-pitched screams.</p><p>“Harder… harder!” he begged, pushing back against Markus’ hips, and the guitarist couldn’t do anything but comply. Petri was settling in his favourite position, with the left knee slightly forward and his face buried in the pillow.</p><p>“Greedy…” moaned Markus, reaching again to grab a fistful of Petri’s hair. The singer liked it rough, and Markus knew how to make it rough. “Christ… you’re drooling, you slut” panted the guitarist, feeling the burn of the orgasm building in his groin.</p><p>He couldn’t last long. He never lasted long when he did it with Petri, but he didn’t mind- with the singer, it was always short but incredibly intense: if he tried to last longer, he would probably have to deal with heart failure.</p><p>“C’mon, Make… come for me…” panted Petri, grabbing his own cock and pumping it frantically. “I’m close… come for me…”</p><p>Christ, but that kind of voice had to be illegal, thought Markus vaguely as he tensed up- then his mind went blank, as the vertigo of the orgasm washed everything away. It felt like falling from a great height, like a great wave sweeping his mind clear from everything that wasn’t pleasure. He dug his fingers in Petri’s hips, and he only dimly realised that the singer had tensed up like a violin string, howling his pleasure into the dark room.</p><p> </p><p>They crashed down pretty fast after that. Markus collapsed over his friend, completely winded and stupefied by the intensity of the orgasm. Under him, Petri was every bit as winded and dizzy, and they didn’t move for several minutes, as their ragged breaths calmed down along with their heartbeat.</p><p>“Make? You’re crushing me.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry.” The guitarist moved on the side, and Petri turned on his back. He reached with one of his long arms to envelop his friend in a hug.</p><p>It would have been folly to think that this was, or could lead to, romantic love. This was something that could appear similar under a superficial scrutiny, but was in reality, very different. What happened during the tours, remained confined inside the tour bus or the hotel rooms, and had no bearing whatsoever on their normal life. When you shared your life with other people 24/7 for months on end, the boundaries of privacy tended to blur. The tour bus was a small, self- contained and separated social entity, where relationships had their own rules.  For example, Markus was perfectly aware that Petri had had sex with Sami as well, and he didn’t mind one bit- he himself had sought the bassist, more than once. It brought comfort and relief to everyone involved, there was just no point in jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>Petri was already half asleep, and Markus decided that it was time for him to sleep, too. He rooted a bit and settled into a comfier position. It was nice. Petri was a large man, and settling into his bear hug always made him feel protected. The morning would arrive all too soon, but right now… he would sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>